


another day flying on

by i_was_human



Series: everything is going to be okay [7]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsoo are Best Friends, Late Night Conversations, No Beta, lapslock, predebut, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: "make it so everyone knows our name," minsoo grins, and dongho rolls his eyes."you'd be happier with twenty thousand viewers than a sponsorship.""hey! you make that sound like it's a bad thing!"
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsoo
Series: everything is going to be okay [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	another day flying on

there's something to be said for late nights, minsoo decides.

the two of them are sitting on a small brick wall a few blocks from the company - minsoo's slowly eating some ice cream while dongho's drinking his coffee - and the city shines around them, the only lights in the sky those of satellites.

"do you think we'll ever make it big?" minsoo asks, and dongho shrugs, takes another sip from his drink.

"...i think it'd be cool. outsell stadiums, maybe?"

"make it so everyone knows our name," minsoo grins, and dongho rolls his eyes.

"you'd be happier with twenty thousand viewers than a sponsorship."

"hey! you make that sound like it's a bad thing!"

dongho exhales, a cloud of breath escaping his lips as he tips his head back. "i'd like to make it big enough that we can go anywhere. do anything."

"we'll totally make it," minsoo grins, leaning over to elbow him. "we'll sell out stadiums, and be the coolest members of a... four? four member group."

"why four?" dongho asks, and minsoo winks.

"four means we can all shine, but there are few enough that i can lead well!"

"you really think you're gonna be the leader, huh?"

"of course i'm gonna be the leader!"

minsoo swings his legs through the air, taking another bite of his ice cream. "i'm the one who's been here the longest!"

"and yet you're still an idiot."

"hey!" minsoo protests, but he's laughing nonetheless.

he leans over, resting his head on dongho's jacket-clad shoulder, and the elder reaches up to rest a gloved hand in his hair, a gentle smile slipping on his lips.

"...someday we're gonna be so big that everyone knows who we are."

"we won't be able to do this anymore," dongho points out, and minsoo shrugs.

"well, then we'll just have to do it in private. be stereotypical angsty young adults. sneak up to the roof for long personal chats."

"did you just say 'young adults'?"

"yep."

"oh my god, you're so old."

"wh- _you're the old one here_!"

dongho shrugs, and minsoo scowls as the motion jostles his jaw. "i was using that!"

the elder sips his drink in lieu of responding, because of course he does. jackass.

"...we're gonna have two dongsaengs," minsoo decides, curling closer and letting his gaze wander to the sky. "one of them's gonna be really good at singing, and the other one's gonna be a total sweetheart."

"watch there be two gremlins," dongho quips, and minsoo whacks his shoulder.

"hey! don't jinx it!"

"that's not a _thing_ -"

"that's how you jinx things!"

dongho exhales, a cloud forming in front of him as his fingers card through minsoo's hair. "...two dongsaengs, huh? that sounds nice."

"they can't be more famous than me," minsoo mumbles, gaze drifting to the earbud peeking out of dongho's hair. "hey- pass me one."

dongho does, and minsoo wedges it into his ear, letting his eyes drift shut as gentle music fills his mind.

...he's gonna be okay, he thinks. no matter what happens, he'll be okay as long as dongho's here.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? bc frog wrote dsoo angst and i really needed something soft ok
> 
> title from bts's "life goes on"
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
